Damaged Hearts & Fractured Minds
by LuckySmarts
Summary: Ellie Miller visits D.I Alec Hardy after the operation on his heart. First time writing Broadchurch, forgive me for OOC, thanks to x-SpaceGirl-x for tips. May be continued and may have slight AlecxEllie, I don't know
1. Chapter 1

Drip. Drip. Drip.

A spilled glass of water was driving Hardy slowly insane. Who'd brought him water anyway? He never wanted water.

He opened his eyes slightly to see someone wiping said water off of the floor.

Someone in an infuriatingly bright rusty-orange jacket.  
>"Miller?!" He half growled, half wheezed in disbelief. She stood up quickly, tossing the paper towels into a trash can. "Finally. Sleeping Beauty has awoken." she teased. He just glared at her, but she smiled and he softened slightly, though he still didn't smile.<br>"I cannae believe you're here. Why? Why are you here?" he said with indignation, because he was rather embarrassed that his co-worker was watching him passed out in a hospital gown.  
>"I cannae believe it either." she teased. "But...I felt sort of bad that.." "Nobody else was going to come to see me," he said roughly, though it didn't seem to bother him. She nodded, giving a little cringe. "..Yeah." He nodded, glancing away, a mutter of confirmation rising from his throat.<br>She smiled and took a seat next to his bedside. "So...how're you holding up?" he asked her. She laughed. "You just got cut open and you're asking me?" He just looked at her. "No, really. Okay?" he asked, coughing slightly. She nodded. "..We're...getting along." Things had been difficult after Joe had confessed, and Ellie was still considering leaving Broadchurch. He nodded. "Good. If.." he hesitated for a while, unsure. "If you ever need someone to watch the kids, I'll...I wouldn't mind." She grinned. "I'm so sorry, Sir, but not a chance. We have enough trouble with manners already. Adding an overgrown, grumpy child to the mix wouldn't help a bit." He stared at her with a stony expression, not finding her particularly funny.  
>"Ellie grinned mischieviously, moving on. "I brought you something." His eyebrows furrowed warily. "..Wha?" "I brought you something," she repeated cheerfully. "Look to your left." He glanced to his left to find a small brown teddy bear tucked in next to him, under his arm. She tried not to laugh. "You didn't even notice." Hardy was not amused. "Miller!" he exclaimed, his voice laced thickly with annoyance and his Scottish accent. She crossed her arms. "..Yes, Sir?" He realized he had nothing and sputtered for a moment. "..Why?" he said finally. She smiled. "Because quite frankly Sir, nobody else is going to cuddle with you." " 'Scuse me?" he responded, glaring at her. She smiled sweetly. "Nothing."<br>He sighed, looking up at her. "I will nae put up with your rubbish much longer, okay? I want to get out of here." he said in frustration, glancing at the hospital bed. She sighed. "Sir. It's been one day since your operation." He glared at her. "Yeah? And one whole day in this bed...this stupid..fr-" Then, the nurse walked in, and they both looked at her with innocence. "Mr. Hardy, you're going to need to take your pain medication now," she said, giving him a large pill. He smiled, unusually charmingly. "Oh, yes, of course, thank you." As soon as she had left the room, he spat it onto the floor. "Blech. Miller. Kick it under the bed so she doesn't see it." She picked it up off the floor. "Sir. You have to take it." "Don't tell me what to do!" he snapped. She crossed her arms, pill between her fingers. "Sir, I'm going to shove it down your throat if you don't take it, which is going to be uncomfortable for the both of us, so I strongly advise you take your medicine."

After a little while of debate, Hardy took the pill. 


	2. Chapter 2

About half an hour later, the pain medication had started to kick in. It was doing what it was supposed to, keep him from hurting, but it was also making him increasingly tired. Alec gave an occasional nod or 'uh huh' as Ellie talked, trying to keep him entertained, though at this point he honestly had no clue what she was going on about.

It was when his eyelids started to flutter that she realized he wasn't, and really wasn't able to, listen. "Sir? Is the medication making you tired?"

He glared at her. "I'm nae tired, Miller." he mumbled, trying to prop himself up a little more. She waved a hand. "Sir, don't. Just...just lie down." He sighed and stared at her with clear irritation but stopped moving, sinking back into the pillow. Her phone began to ring, and she picked it up, looking at it. " 'S Tom?" Hardy guessed. She nodded and gave him the 'one minute' sign and stepped out. Tom had just wanted to check in, it had gotten late and though he knew she was worried about her 'friend', he'd wanted to check in on his mum.

When she finished the call, she stepped back in and smiled slightly. Hardy had drifted off, giving a soft but strange wheezing snore. "Not tired my foot." she muttered, giving him a last look and stepping back out. She'd come back in the morning to check in on him.

The nurse smiled when she saw Ellie again in the morning. She stopped her. "Um, ma'am?"

Ellie turned and smiled, unsure. "Um, yes?"

"I..just wanted you to know he'll be glad to see you. He got a little..upset when he realized you weren't there."

"What do you mean?"

"He just saw you weren't there and started calling for you. He told me not to tell you about it, though."

She hesitated, a little confused and surprised. "Erm...okay. I won't mention it to him. Thanks?"

She just nodded and turned away. Ellie gave a little shrug to herself and stepped in.

"Hello, Miller." came a rough greeting from Hardy, who squinted at her, sitting up a little. She nodded and took a seat. "Hi, Alec." He glared. "Don't call me Alec. You know nae to call me that. I don't like Alec." she sighed. "Okay. Let's try again. Hi, Hardy." He hesitated, trying to decide if she was mocking him, but just gave a slight nod of recognition.

She hesitated. "..Sorry I had to leave last night. I needed some sleep." He shook his head. "You don't need to be here, Miller. It's nae your job." She folded her arms. "Well, I don't seem to have one for the moment, so it could be." He snorted. "What are you going to do? Spoon-feed me?" he taunted. She stared back at him. "Sir, if you're not going to eat for your nurse, I will." He smiled then his eyes widened and the temporary smile fell. "What, you're serious?" he growled. She nodded. He looked away in disgust. "Miller, I really cannae believe you sometimes." She sighed. "I think the feeling is mutual."


End file.
